One of the recent trends in designing automobiles is to add various information and convenience features, including additional instruments and accessories. To accommodate these additional features, the number of switches and electronic controls to operate these features has also increased. One of the results of this trend is a proliferation of ancillary controls. This makes it more challenging for the driver to operate and adjust functions, which could result in distracting the driver from their main task of driving.
To alleviate this, many automobiles have switches mounted on, or in close proximity to, the steering wheel. These switches are used to control various functions, including radio settings, climate control settings, display settings, cruise control, windshield wipers, head up display, navigation, mobile multimedia and cellular phone along with many others. These switches allow the driver to change various settings while keeping their hands on the steering wheel without having to reach over to the instrument panel controls and with less possible distraction.
Unfortunately, because of the proximity of these switches and controls to the driver's hands, it is possible that one or more may be activated inadvertently during a vehicle event. Inadvertent switch activation can occur when the steering wheel is being turned or when the driver is honking the horn. Changing the settings of one of the above functions accidentally, such as sudden increases in radio volume is undesirable. The driver must also determine which switch was accidentally activated so the situation can be corrected. It would, therefore, be desirable to prevent these functions from changing during vehicle events.